


Pirate's Bounty

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku leans over the map. “So? Where to next? I know you wanted those mushrooms, but is there any treasure on these islands, or—?He cut off when Sora wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his whole body against Riku’s back until Riku could feel Sora’s lips press between his shoulder blades.“I’m pretty sure I found some booty right here…”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Pirate's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts. No sleep. No excuse. Just pirate porn.

Riku leans over the map. “So? Where to next? I know you wanted those mushrooms, but is there any treasure on these islands, or—?

He cut off when Sora wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his whole body against Riku’s back until Riku could feel Sora’s lips press between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m pretty sure I found some booty right here…” Despite pressing his lips into Riku’s shirt, his message is still clear, as is his meaning when he grinds his hips into Riku’s ass, his erection noticeable in the loose fabric of his pants. 

Riku’s mouth opened in a pleased gasp. “Oh? Where? I can’t seem to find it on the map.” 

With a slight growl, Sora pulled away just enough to turn Riku around. Riku only had a moment to take in Sora’s mischievous smirk before he found his feet swept out from beneath him. He fell back against the table, hearing the map tear as he shifted it against the pins that held it in place. Riku found himself staring up at the sky, fading from pink and navy to pitch black and scattered with stars. But then that view was filled with Sora’s face, leaning over him with a smirk that had Riku’s pulse quickening and his cock twitching. 

“Oh really?” Sora grinned, leaning down to kiss Riku’s cheek, nuzzling down to trail his lips down Riku’s jawline to his neck. “Cause I can find it perfectly. I guess it just takes a captain’s eye.” 

Riku chuckled, reaching up to tweak Sora’s hat. “Oh really? I guess you’ll just have to show me, _Captain.”_

Sora broke away to flash Riku a wide grin, then pressed their lips together in a brief, but deep kiss, grinding their groins together briefly. 

“Is this—?” Sora began as he broke away. “Is this okay? I mean—” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Riku gasped out, reaching up to grab Sora’s jacket, pulling him back in for a longer kiss. He reached up to knock Sora’s hat away. He loved the hat but he loved how dishevelled Sora’s hair got during sex. He also loved the bandana Sora wore under his hat, trying in vain to reign in those messy spikes. 

But then Sora reached up to slip the bandana off, much to Riku’s confusion. “What are you doing?” 

“I have to make sure my map doesn’t slip away…” Sora said reaching above Riku to slide the bandana through the bars of the railing. Blue eyes met teal and Riku nodded, raising his hands above his head. 

Sora kissed Riku’s forehead and leaned in further to tie Riku’s hands to the railing. Riku found his face buried in Sora’s chest and he took the opportunity to kiss and nip at the line of skin visible between Sora’s collarbone and the shirt hem. 

Sora gasped, his hands stuttering for a moment and grinding their hips together again. “Stop it, you’re distracting me.” 

“You make it so easy though,” Riku said, pouting when Sora pulled away. 

Sora laughed, “Well, turnabout's fair play.” 

Riku tilted his head in confusion until Sora reached up to unbutton the top of Riku’s shirt, leaning in to press a kiss there before his hands unbuttoned the next button, and another kiss followed. Riku gasped, straining against the ties, wanting _more_ but Sora had tied an excellent knot and Riku could only lay there gasping and moaning as Sora made his way down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it out of the way so Sora could continue his kiss assault on Riku’s chest. 

Sora lapped at his right nipple while Sora’s left hand came up to press and massage at the left nipple. His tongue was warm and his lips sucked and Riku moaned loudly, feeling free as they were alone on the ship in the middle of the ocean. Practically in their own world. 

“That’s right,” Sora murmured quietly, his breath causing a slight cool breeze to blow over Riku’s tender nipple. “Be as loud as you want. No one but me will hear you. And I _love_ listening to you.” 

Riku groaned, “Get… get on with it…” 

“Captain gives orders on this ship.” 

“S-Sora!” Riku gasped and arched his back, trying to pull Sora in closer. 

Sora got the hint and trailed his lips down until his tongue was slipping under the loose waistband of Riku’s pants. His hands pulled away from where they were still touching and massaging Riku’s chest and quickly undid the ties of Riku’s pants instead. 

Riku’s eyes fluttered closed as Sora kissed lower, licking at the seam where his legs met his groin. Then Sora’s hands were moving quickly, lowering Riku’s pants down his legs and over his feet, kicking them out of the way. 

Then, without warning, Sora took Riku into his mouth, sliding his lips down Riku’s cock until the tip bumped against the back of Sora’s throat. 

Riku choked on his breath at the sudden pleasure. “S-SoraAA!” 

“Mmm,” Sora hummed around Riku’s cock, and Riku shuddered at the sensations. He tried to thrust up into Sora’s willing mouth, but with his hands tied and his feet unable to get andy leverage, he could only weakly move his hips as Sora worked him over. Sora slid his lips up, swirling his tongue around Riku’s tip before sliding his head back down, his hands gripping Riku’s hips, his thumbs massaging at the tender skin between Riku’s legs and groin. 

Then Sora tapped Riku legs, motioning for him to move them. Riku lifted his knee, letting it rest on Sora’s shoulder instead, soon doing the same to the other. It left him with little leverage to thrust, but Sora was also somehow closer. Sora’s fingers drifted lower, starting to stroke between Riku’s ass cheeks, gently pressing against Riku’s entrance. 

Riku groaned, “Sora, Sora please…” 

Sora pulled away, much to Riku’s dismay. “Looks like ‘X’ marks the spot.” 

“Sora I swear to— ah!” 

Sora chuckled around Riku’s cock then pulled away, reaching into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulling out a bottle that Riku recognized easily. 

“Seriously?” 

“A captain is prepared for any situation,” Sora grinned, upending the bottle of lube and quickly pouring some on his fingers.

Riku shook his head, deciding not to answer that, just glad that Sora was prepared. He shifted so he could lie a little more comfortably against the table and Sora stood up a little more, rising Riku’s legs and hips with him. 

One finger soon slipped inside of him, and Riku groaned, appreciating the way Sora’s long finger could reach that spot easily, curling and pressing against it. Stars erupted behind Riku’s eyelids as he threw his head back in pleasure. A second finger soon joined the first, scissoring and stretching. 

“Sora, just— Please,” Riku wasn’t afraid to beg. Not like this, not when it was Sora. The breeze from the open ocean, the stars above, and the gentle rocking of the waves were lulling Riku into a state of pleasure he hadn’t known he could feel. He wanted Sora inside him and he wanted it now.

“Okay,” Sora soothed, pressing his fingers into him again, this time joined by a third. “Okay, soon… Soon, I promise.” 

“Sora…” Riku whined, “Sora I want— I need—” 

“I know,” Sora kissed Riku’s forehead, then his lips. “I need you too.” 

Then Sora was pulling away, fumbling with his pants, shoving them out of the way so he could pull his erection out, the tip red and precome practically dripping from the tip. He lubed himself up with a gasp and a groan. Then he shifted so one of Riku’s legs wrapped around his waist, the other still hooked around Sora’s shoulder. “Ready?” 

Riku hurriedly nodded. “Please.” 

Sora nodded, lining himself up to Riku’s entrance and pressing in. 

Both of them let out simultaneous moans of pleasure. Riku used his grip around Sora’s waist to try and pull him in faster, but Sora held back, pressing himself into Riku at his own pace. 

Soon he bottomed out, his hip bones practically digging into Riku’s ass. He didn’t stay still for long, thrusting in deep steady strokes that had Riku gasping and moaning, his cock aching as Sora pressed against his prostate, the angle making each thrust matter. 

Riku moaned loudly, his cries echoed by Sora’s own groans and gasps of his name. Sora placed his hands to either side of Riku’s chest, leveraging his thrusts harder, the entire table rocking with the movement. Riku archived his back, using whatever leverage he could to meet Sora’s movements. 

It was perfect, amazing, _everything_ and Riku loved every second of it, the pleasant stretch of Sora entering him, the steady burst of pleasure whenever Sora hit his prostate dead on. Sora’s moans and cries as he struggled to keep a rhythm. Riku knew by the desperate way Sora thrust in, short and deep, that he was close. 

Leaning over, Sora began to kiss Riku’s neck, his rhythm starting to falter, chasing his release as much as he was bringing Riku to his. Riku’s leg was pushed higher into the air, his knee nearly up to his ear. The change let Riku feel each and every thrust even more, the drag of Sora’s cock against his rim, the feel of Sora’s thighs brushing his. Sora’s lips trailed lower to his collarbone, breathing heavily and kisses open and sloppy. Riku groaned, tilting his head back to give Riku more access, trying to rub his leaking cock into Sora’s abs. Sora grunted, raising one hand to curl it around Riku’s cock stroking quickly, rubbing a thumb around the tip, gathering precum to slicken his grip. 

“S-Sora! O-Oh!” Riku trailed off into a long moan, mouth open in pleasure. “Sora….” 

“Riku! I— I won’t last long!” 

“M-Me neither!” Riku gasped out, tensing his leg muscles, trying to hold Sora close. 

Sora’s thrusts began to falter, stuttering as he slammed into Riku’s ass. Sora’s hand around his cock tightened and he twisted just _right_ —

Riku gasped, unable to breathe for several moments as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him, his cock releasing hot spurts of cum on his chest and Sora’s shirt. He could only hear Sora choke on his own pleasure, thrusting roughly before releasing with one final thrust. “Riku!” 

Sora weakly rocked his hips until they were both spent. Then he collapsed onto Riku’s chest. “Riku…” 

“Sora,” Riku answered, arching his back, trying to press as much of himself into Sora as he could. 

With a quiet moan, Sora reached up, quickly releasing Riku’s wrists from the railing. Instantly, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pressing his hands into his back to hold him close. The ache in his and his arms was nothing to the absolute sense of love and content he felt holding Sora in his arms. 

They stayed there for a long moment, Sora still inside Riku, Riku’s leg still high in the air, both soaking up the love and joy and pleasure they felt being near each other. Riku raised his eyes to the sky, looking up at the stars. 

_Out of all the words, why did we end up on this one?_

Riku had gotten his answer long ago. He and Sora ended up on the same world to find each other. And he wouldn’t change that for all the stars in the sky. 

Suddenly, a shooting star passed through the sky, followed by another. Riku grinned. Make a wish? There was nothing more Riku would wish for. He had everything he wanted right here in his arms. He chuckled softly, raising a hand to run it through Sora’s hair then down his back, feeling every seam of fabric in his coat. Sora shivered, shifting just enough to pull out of Riku, and Riku dropped his leg to the ground. “What are you laughing about?”

“Just… happy I guess.” Riku cupped a hand to Sora’s cheek, drawing him into a kiss. “I love you.” 

Sora grinned, leaning in for a second kiss. “I love you too…” He sighed and nuzzled Riku’s chest. “What do you say we drop anchor and see how comfortable the captain’s bed is? 

“Sounds like a plan,” Riku said, pulling at Sora’s jacket. “How about you drop your pants too? And your jacket. And your shirt.” 

Sora laughed. “Deal.” 

“You can keep the hat though,” Riku said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t mind following my _captain’s_ orders for a bit longer.” 

Sora matched his smirk with one of his own. “Aye, Master Riku. I think there’s more booty to be found on this ship.” 

Riku couldn’t help it, he threw his head back and laughed, holding Sora close. He loved this man so, _so_ much. 

And judging by the way Sora joined him in laughter, his arms tightening around Riku’s waist, Sora loved him just as much. 

And Riku wouldn’t trade that for any treasure in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In true Soriku fashion, they got a little feely at the end. <3 I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
